


Helping a Friend

by relativestranger



Category: Free!
Genre: Because They’re Super Important, Established Makoharu, Established Relationship, Friendship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Smut, Surprise Angst, Threesome, Very Frank Discussions About Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relativestranger/pseuds/relativestranger
Summary: All Sousuke wanted was to be on the other side of things just for once. Makoto and Haruka wants to help.





	1. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be working on _Winter in the City_ instead but… yeah.
> 
> Tags will be subjected to change as (or rather, if) we go along.

Everyone freezes in their place when the door abruptly swings open. The three occupants glance at each other in a combination of irritation and confusion.

Haruka is the first to break the silence with a frown. He nudges Makoto’s knee with his foot, “I thought you said we’d be alone,” he grumbles loud enough for the other two to hear him clearly.

“Me too,” Makoto frowns as well, scratching his head in bewilderment.

“You were,” Sousuke rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry. It’s not Makoto’s fault.”

“I thought you had a date?” Makoto asks his roommate, cocking his head curiously.

Sousuke pinches his lips, grimacing at the reminder. “I did. It didn’t work out.”

“Oh,” Makoto’s shoulders slump in disappointment. “Sorry about that,” he offers.

“It’s fine. No big deal,” Sousuke waves off the apology, shrugging off his well-worn, chocolate-colored leather jacket. 

Draping himself over the back of the couch, Haruka asks with an arched eyebrow, “Were you a jerk?”

Sousuke nearly stumbles over the genkan, “Wha-? Why am _I_ the jerk? Maybe, it was my date that was the jerk.”

Haruka tilts his head, his fringe falling into his eyes, obscuring his skepticism, “Was he?”

Flicking an imaginary piece of lint on his tailored jeans, Sousuke begrudgingly admits, “No, but—”

“Were you?” Haruka cuts him off, his voice smug as shit.

“No!” Sousuke snaps, irritated at Haruka’s persistence in painting him as the bad guy.

“Haru…” Makoto’s voice low and warning directed at Haruka.

“No one was a jerk, okay?” Sousuke, insistent on setting the record straight, “He was great. I was great. Everyone was fucking great.”

Haruka’s brows furrow, he doesn’t doubt what Sousuke said—he isn’t someone who would outright lie—but obviously, there was something he wasn’t saying. “Then why are you here with us instead of him?”

“Because—!” Sousuke cuts himself short, clearly wanting to say more but reluctant to do so with the extra audience.

Haruka rolls his eyes, sighing with noticeable exasperation. He thought they’ve gotten over this. Sure, they could be slightly antagonistic toward one another, but their sniping didn’t mean anything. It lost any bite it used to have a long, long time ago. But if Sousuke would feel better talking about this with him out of the room, then fine, he’ll leave the room. “I could go take a bath if you prefer to talk to Makoto alone.”

“No, no, Haru, it’s fine,” Sousuke is quick to reassure. He didn’t mean anything by it; it’s reflexive at this point in their friendship. “Sorry. I forget we’re friends now.”

Haruka raises an annoyingly perfect eyebrow, disbelief stretched on his otherwise passive face. “It’s been eight years.”

Sousuke winces, “Really? It’s been that long? When the hell did that happen…” 

“So…?” Makoto interjects patiently.

 

Sousuke stomps over to the couch, collapsing into the cushions opposite of the couple. “There’s really not much to tell. We just wanted different things.”

Makoto pinches his face in deep thought, “What, like one wanted a relationship and the other a casual hook-up?”

Sousuke’s nose scrunches. While Makoto has an uncanny ability to read between the lines, he’s reading wrong in this case. “…Not quite.”

“Then what?”

“It’s just… Am I grotesque?” Sousuke asks dejectedly. He hates how he sounds; one part whiny and pathetic and one part insecure and weak. 

Alarmed by the rare hitch in his voice, Makoto does a double take. “Are you _what_?”

“Grotesque,” he repeats, venomously. “Am I somehow unattractive?”

By now, Makoto can’t help but be really concerned. In all the years that he has known Sousuke, in all the years of being his friend and roommate, he has never heard Sousuke question himself in this manner. “Where is this coming from?”

Haruka, unsettled by an uncertain Sousuke, narrows his eyes, a low, simmering anger bubbling just below the surface, “Did your date say this to you? I thought you said he wasn’t a jerk?”

“He wasn’t,” Sousuke dismisses Haruka’s misplaced anger. “But there _has_ to be a reason.”

“A reason for what?” Makoto asks, still confused and feeling like he’s missing an important part in understanding the conversation. “Sousuke, you’re not making any sense.”

“A reason for not wanting to fuck me!” Sousuke finally growls in annoyance.

Dead silence takes over the room. Shock from Makoto, embarrassment from Sousuke, and mild surprise from Haruka.

_Fuck it_ , Sousuke think, _it’s already out there, might as well finish venting_. “I mean, I’m just tired. It isn’t fair. Everyone I have ever dated has never been remotely interested. They wouldn’t even play with me a little. Hell, wouldn’t even entertain the idea! All I’m asking is once. Just one freaking time. That’s not asking for much, is it?”

That’s a hell of a thing to live with. Sousuke is right; it isn’t fair. But it’s not a reflection on him—it’s a reflection on _them_. _They’re_ the grotesque ones. “Sousuke, you are not grotesque or unattractive in _any_ sense of the word.”

Haruka cocks his head as he finishes processing Sousuke’s revelation. “So you’ve never…?” he motions obscenely with his hands.

“ _Haru_ ,” Makoto reprimands, “I don’t think that’s the point you should be focusing on.”

Haruka brushes off his admonishment, charging ahead with his next point. “I’m just saying… Where are you meeting these people? Because they sound boring and dumb.”

“ _Haru_!”

For the first time since coming home, Sousuke laughs. “It’s okay, Makoto. I don’t exactly disagree with him.”

“Well, did he say why he wasn’t interested? Maybe he just has a preference for…” Makoto tries to be diplomatic. 

It’s a good try but it doesn’t work. 

“All of them have the exact same preference?” Sousuke furrows his brows, eying him skeptically. Makoto shrugs, at a loss for a better explanation. Sousuke sighs, resigned. “He didn’t say anything in particular. He just _looked_ at me and I could tell. Because it’s always the same. It comes down to the fact that they don’t want a guy that’s built like _me_ ,” he waves inarticulately to himself, “to bottom. They’re only interested in the…” he struggles for the words, “big… beefy…  _meathead_ topping them. You know, it’s not my fault I’m taller and more muscular than most of the population! And just because I am doesn’t mean I _don’t_  want a cock up my ass!” The irritated man rakes a large hand over his face.

Makoto flusters at his blunt outburst but pushes it aside to comfort his distraught friend. “You really think that’s why?”

Sousuke huffs, letting his body sink deeper into the cushions. “There’s no other reason—none that I can think of. They’re programmed to think that just because I look like this, I _have_ to be the top; I can _only_ be the top. Like I don’t have other wants and desires.”

“That’s dumb,” Haruka interjects with a scoff.

“I know!” Sousuke wails mournfully. 

Haruka continues on, articulating his thoughts with surprising detail. “To write it off completely just because you think that’s how it’s supposed to be is stupid.”

Makoto agrees. And Sousuke does too for that matter as he pushes ahead and rails, “And selfish! Don’t forget selfish for not even considering what your partner is interested in.”

Makoto chews on his lip, the skin cracking under the treatment. “I mean, it’s one thing to have a preference but… at least for Haru and I, I don’t think I can just completely ignore the other half of the sexual experience.”

Sousuke freezes, as if a bucket of ice water was thrown on him, “Wait, what?”

“What?”

“You and Haru…” Sousuke whips his head at Haruka’s direction, “ _ **you** top **him**_?”

“On a regular basis,” Haruka confirms and Sousuke swears the little asshole is rubbing it in.

“Are you- that is just so- ugh! You’re—!” Sousuke raves incoherently, his frustration palpable with every muttered curse and growl. “We’re practically the same size! This is such _bullshit_! Now I’m really mad.”

“Sorry?” Makoto offers feebly, unsure of what to say or do.

Haruka admonishes him for his reflexive apology. Even after all these years, Makoto is far too polite for his own good. “Don’t apologize, Makoto.”

“Yeah, no seriously, don’t apologize. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at the situation.” Sousuke heaves a heavy sigh, the obvious exhaustion weighing on his broad shoulders. “I’m done. I’m fucking tired. I think I’m just gonna turn in.”

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Believe it or not, I feel better now that I’ve vented.” Sousuke stands and stretches, his head rolling over his shoulders. “Night, guys. Try to keep it down, okay?”

The two watch their friend drag himself to his room, growing weary just by watching him. “Poor Sou,” Makoto murmurs as he sinks into the couch, “I wish there was something I could do.”

“There is.”

Makoto pulls a sour face, “I’m not going to go find some rando and bring him home for him.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Haruka looks at him meaningfully.

Makoto’s eyes widen, incredulous with the suggestion. Shit, Haruka really is a mind reader. It was just a brief flicker of a idea! It was barely a half formed thought! “Haru!” he hisses under his breath, “You can’t possibly mean…”

“Why not?”

“ _Wh-why not_?” Makoto splutters, red faced and unbelieving. “Are you serious?”

Haruka shrugs indifferently, “You’ve been thinking about it since he left, haven’t you?”

_Thinking_ is a generous word for it; it was more like a blip. But now that Haruka has drawn attention to it, yes, he can’t help thinking about it. “I… Haru, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes.”

“You… you would be okay with that?” Makoto furrows his brows with concern.

Haruka purses his lips and shrugs nonchalantly, “It’s to help a friend.”

Makoto snorts with amusement. Haruka says that as if he’s suggesting helping a friend move instead of something far more salacious. “Most people wouldn’t do that. Even for a friend. You’re a very generous friend.”

“You should know,” Haruka nudges Makoto with a shoulder. “I’m merely bringing what you were already thinking to its logical conclusion.”

Still, Makoto has his doubts. “Are you really sure about this?”

Haruka looks him square in his eyes and under no uncertain terms, tells him firmly, “I wouldn’t’ve brought it up if I wasn’t. If _you’re_ okay with it and if  _Yamazaki_ is okay with it, I can’t say that I’d be opposed to it. But only if _everyone_ is in agreement. Also, he’s hot.”

Makoto grins with interest, “Oh? So you have noticed.”

Haruka groans. That would be the thing Makoto takes away from all that. “I do have eyes, Makoto. You’re hot, he’s hot, the two of you together would be hot.”

Makoto chuckles but then worries his lip, “Haru…” he grabs Haruka’s hands and squeezes them gently, “I don’t want you to do something just because the idea just so happened to cross my mind for half a second.”

“When have I ever done something I don’t want to?” Haruka squeezes back, “Besides, I don’t plan on being a quiet spectator. I plan on being an active and willing participant.”

“Haru-chan,” Makoto’s voice full of mischief as he grins wickedly, “have you thought about having a threesome before?”

Haruka clicks his tongue, “Not really. But now that the idea is out there, I can see the appeal. There has to be ground rules though. But we can discuss this after we run it by Sousuke. I’m sure he’ll have some ground rules of his own.”

Makoto chuckles. Haruka can be so pragmatic when he wants to be. “Of course, Haru-chan.”

“Like that,” he narrows his eyes dangerously, “No Haru-chan.”

“Aw,” Makoto pouts, resembling a grade schooler. Which is laughable because the things he says are anything but grade school-ish. “But you like it when I call you Haru-chan when we-”

“Shut up,” he shoves a pillow into his smug, grinning face, “Not in front of him.”

“That’s fair.”

“We should see if he’s interested first. He should be a part of this conversation seeing that it involves him.” Makoto pulls him up from the couch and lets Haruka pull him along. “No sense in getting ahead of ourselves if he declines.”

“I can’t believe we’re even thinking about this,” Makoto mumbles under his breath. 

Haruka stops pulling Makoto after him and with his most serious voice insists, “We don’t have to do this, Makoto. We can just forget it was even brought up and go on with what we had planned before Yamazaki interrupted us.”

Makoto smiles affectionately at Haruka’s concern. He never fails to bring a inescapable warmth to the center of his chest. “I’m okay, Haru-chan. I’m just nervous.”

Haruka snorts with amusement, “I don’t know why. He hasn’t even agreed to anything yet.”

They politely knock on Sousuke’s door, like they aren’t about to ask him to participate in a threesome.

“Come in,” his voice low and deep even through the wooden door.

Haruka and Makoto slip quietly into the room, Sousuke browsing on his laptop but turns his attention to the two when they enter.

“We want to help,” Makoto says with a strong voice.

Sousuke, however, sits there in confusion, “Help with…?”

Makoto starts to wilt, his confidence wavering, “With your… problem.”

“And which problem might you be referring to?” Sousuke raises an eyebrow in interest.

Haruka huffs, this isn’t getting anywhere. They can’t expect Yamazaki to understand their vagueness. “Your lack of a penis in your ass problem.”

“Haru!” Makoto splutters, flustered by Haruka’s bluntness while Sousuke’s teal eyes widen in shock.

“ _My what_?” Sousuke can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed about that ghastly squeak in his voice. 

“You didn’t mishear me,” Haruka continues boldly, “We want to help.”

Sousuke continues to gape, rendered speechless by Haruka’s declaration. “And how the fuck do you plan on helping? I’m not interested in a rentboy.”

“We’re not renting you anyone!” Makoto squeaks. This conversation is getting wildly out of hand!

“ _Us_ ,” Haruka stresses, rolling his eyes at Sousuke’s lack of understanding. Is he speaking in riddles or something? “We’ll be the ones to help you. Makoto and I.”

“You—” Sousuke jumps from his bed, gobsmacked at the suggestion, as it finally dawns on him, “Are you fucking serious? But the two of you are, you know,  _ **together**_?”

“Obviously,” Haruka rolls his eyes. It’s simple calculus. At least it is for him. There’s no need to freak out and complicate things unnecessarily. “But if you’re interested, Makoto and I wouldn’t mind.”

“You’re a friend,” Makoto pipes up, his confidence returning. “And you’ve been a really good friend to both of us over the years so we’d like to help you.”

The tall man squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his temples, shaking his head glumly. “I can't ask you guys to do that just because some other bozos have dumb ass hang ups about me.”

Haruka takes a deep, calming breath. He’s thinking too much. “You're not asking. We're offering.”

“I don’t want to come in between you two,” Sousuke implores, trying to convince himself that this is a bad idea.

Haruka scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “You think awfully highly of yourself. Makoto and I have been together for 26 years. If nothing has gotten in the way by now, I highly doubt you’ll be the thing that does.”

“I think I should be offended, Nanase,” he frowns at the other man.

“You can be whatever you want.” Haruka turns to the door, throwing over his shoulder, “There’s no pressure. Think about it. If you’re in, we’ll have a lot to discuss. If not, we’ll pretend this never happened.”

“Night, Sou,” Makoto waves timidly and follows Haruka out, shutting off the apartment lights as he trails after Haruka to his bedroom.

Haruka and Makoto crawl into bed after getting ready for bed. Makoto lies on his side, facing Haruka. “Do you think he’ll agree, Haru-chan?”

“I don’t know,” Haruka mumbles, playing with his longer fingers. He looks up at him, “Do you want him to?”

Makoto takes a long moment to think before answering. “Yes and no. I kind of hate the idea of sharing you but I also kind of think it’ll be hot to see you with someone else.”

Haruka shoots him a rare grin, “That’s because you’re a pervert.”

“Hey! You’re the one that brought this whole idea up in the first place. What does that make you?”

Haruka shrugs, nonplussed, “Also a pervert.”

Makoto snickers into Haruka’s shoulder, “If he does agree, which one of us do you think he’d want to, you know?”

Haruka eyes Makoto in disbelief, “You’re 26 years old, Makoto. If you can’t say it, you shouldn’t do it.”

Makoto rolls his eyes. Haruka can be such a smart ass sometimes. “Fuck. Which one do you think he’d want to fuck him.”

Haruka makes a big show, his eyes roaming over his body and lingering at his groin. “You. Definitely you.”

The attention heats his face, “You… You think so?”

“You have an outstanding cock,” Haruka purrs huskily, palming Makoto for good measure.

Makoto gasps at the unexpected but eager contact, “He doesn’t know that…” he whimpers wantonly.

“Oh, I think he does.” Haruka pushes Makoto’s boxers past his hips, freeing his already half-hard cock from the cotton and slowly stroking him with a loose fist. “I’m pretty loud whenever you fuck me. He has to have heard us on occasion.”

“Haru,” Makoto groans, drooling against Haruka’s neck and bucking at his hand, silently asking Haruka to stroke him harder, hold him tighter.

“And if he hasn’t,” Haruka nips at his Adam’s apple, “we can fix that right now.”

“I,” Makoto swallows with difficulty, “I thought you were gonna top tonight.”

“I changed my mind,” he rushes out impatiently, “All this talk about getting dicked… I want your cock in me. I want it hard and deep, Makoto.”

Makoto whimpers, Haruka could be so unfair sometimes. “Shit, Haruka…”

“No Haruka either,” he murmurs breathlessly, tugging his shirt off.

Dazed, Makoto pants, “Huh?”

“If this happens with Yamazaki, no Haru-chan or Haruka. Only you get to call me that. I don’t want Yamazaki getting any ideas.”

“I, Yeah, okay.”

Makoto rolls on top of Haruka, tugging at his briefs to get to the hardened prize waiting underneath the fabric when the bedroom door slams open, startling them both.

A disheveled Sousuke looms at their doorway. “I’ve thought about it and if you’re both serious about this and are both really okay with a threesome, I’m in.”

“Okay,” Haruka says calmly. “We can talk about this more tomorrow.”

Sousuke finally becomes aware of his surroundings, “You’re about to have sex, aren’t you?” 

“Yes. So if you don’t mind…” Makoto trails off quietly. 

It wouldn’t be the first time he’s walked in on them being frisky and he doubts it’ll be the last but he shouldn’t stick around. Even if they _are_ making plans for a threesome. “Right. Sorry. Good night.” He slams the door shut. 

“Well, that happened,” Haruka mutters.

Makoto hums, “I didn’t think we’d get an answer so soon.”

Haruka sighs resignedly, “Guess he really wants your cock in him. Kind of like me.”

His lips curl into an amused smile, “You don’t know that for sure.”

Haruka challenges with a small smile, “Wanna bet?” 

Intriguing. “What’s the bet?”

Haruka wiggles against the cool sheets, “Loser gets tied up. Winner gets to do whatever he wants to the loser.”

Makoto purses his lips skeptically, “The loser sounds like the winner in this scenario.”

“You in or not?”

“Definitely in. Just like how _I’ll_ be in _you_.”

Haruka snorts with amusement, “That’s one of your lamer puns.”

“Shut up. You like my puns. Now turn over,” Makoto nearly tears his boxers off in his haste. “You said you wanted it hard and deep, right?”

Haruka grins at him, nipping at his chin, and then flipping over to eagerly present himself to his boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: This idea has been rolling around in my head since I started _Term of Endearment_ but never put it onto the page until now.
> 
> Confession 2: Makoto and Sousuke pleases me aesthetically. Why? Two hot, muscular, six footers going at it? Yeah, it’s definitely aesthetically pleasing. You’re lying if you disagree!
> 
> Confession 3: Haru wasn’t originally in this when my brain started it but a Makoto without a Haru _**physically**_ hurts me. So threesome it is. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just me kicking the tires; seeing if there’s any interest in continuing with it. If yes, great. If not, that’s fine too. I’ll bury it somewhere, go back to writing WitC, and pretend it didn’t happen. Lemme know; vote with your kudos and comments! Either way, see you at the next chapter of _Winter in the City_!


	2. The Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made and the rules are set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to everyone giving this little fic a chance! I know it isn’t what you usually expect from me so thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt.
> 
> Attempts at writing and baseball are the only things that are keeping me sane nowadays.

The next morning comes with Haruka making a traditional breakfast complete with a hearty helping of miso soup. It certainly feels like a normal morning; Haruka took a long bath, Makoto had to pull him out, and then warned Haruka of the dangers of cooking in just his jammers and apron. But it’s not a normal morning. It’s a bit awkward, the silence is borderline suffocating as the agreement they came to the previous night hangs heavily in the air. 

The three of them say their thanks for the meal before silently tucking into breakfast. It was an abnormally quiet affair—at least on the part of Makoto and Sousuke. Haruka usually keeps to himself anyway, letting Makoto speak for him and only speaking up when absolutely necessary. He prefers not to be interrupted as he enjoys his mackerel. 

Sousuke sips on his soup when Haruka primly lays down his chopsticks and plaintively states, “You’ll need to be tested,” causing him to choke as said soup goes down the wrong tube.

“Excuse me?” he pounds his chest with his fist, eyes tearing up as he coughs through the sensation.

Haruka’s eyebrow twitches, the only thing closely resembling an emotion. “Do you have hearing problems? I said you need to get tested.”

Haruka is so difficult for him to talk to without snapping at him. He has the uncanny ability to say exactly the right thing to elicit a less than friendly response from Sousuke. He won’t give him the satisfaction though. Not this time. 

He folds his arms over his chest, puffing it out as if he were intimidating someone. But to his undying annoyance, it fails. Intimidating Haruka has never worked. “I’ll have you know, I am in perfect health. And the last time I went was four months ago.”

Haruka mirrors his posture; sitting up to his full height, arms crossed (which draws Sousuke’s attention to his biceps; they are really nice biceps. Swimming has been really good to him), and eyes challenging. “And when was the last time you had sex?”

Sousuke scoffs, he is the single most responsible person he knows. This is silly. This question is silly. “ _Un_ protected sex? How about never?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Haruka sees Makoto nodding, as though he was impressed by something as simple as wrapping your goddamn dick up before fucking. It’s just common courtesy. He exhales, patience wearing thin. “Good for you. But shit happens and you can never be too careful, so when was the last time you had sex?”

Sousuke sucks in an annoyed breath but reluctantly gives it up, “I guess it’s been five months.” 

Haruka purses his lips in dismay, “Don’t you know about the three month window? You should get tested again.”

As a matter of fact, he does know about the three month window. He just hasn’t found the time to go again. It’s a piss poor excuse, he knows. But as usual, Haruka puts him on the defensive. “Why am I the only one that’s getting tested?”

Ever the mediator, Makoto jumps in before they could dig into each other any further. “Okay, let’s not single out Sousuke. We’ll just all get tested, okay?”

“Why? We only ever have sex with each other,” Haruka cocks his head, a displeased scowl stretched over his lips, “Unless there’s something you want to tell me.”

Unfazed, Makoto huffs at him fondly. “Of course not, Haru. But we’re due for one anyway.”

Haruka clicks his tongue irritation, “Already?” He honestly does not like the process of getting tested. It’s a minor inconvenience in the grand scheme of things but still, the process leaves a lot to be desired. 

“Wait, you guys are in a monogamous relationship; the only relationship you’ve _ever_ had, and you still go get tested?” Sousuke knows for a fact that these two idiots have never been with anyone but each other. He had front row seats to their utterly ridiculous courtship and equally ridiculous love affair for years. _**Years**_. 

They were each other’s firsts and only. 

And now they’re offering themselves up for a threesome. 

How the fuck did this happen?

The two of them gape at his question. “Uh, yes?” Haruka’s voice, sneering and tone, judgmental. “It’s called being responsible.”

“It’s a good habit to have,” Makoto is less judgmental but no less scandalized that Sousuke would even ask such a question. “We go once a year.”

“Okay! Fine!” The two of them are starting to make him feel inadequate and irresponsible. Why is he taking them up on this offer again?  
Oh, right, the opportunity to get spectacularly dicked. “We’ll all get tested.”

“Fine. We’re all wearing condoms too,” Haruka informs the table.

For someone as passive as Haruka, he sure has a lot of demands. “Obviously.”

“Good,” Haruka nods in satisfaction. “Does anyone else have anything to add?”

“Is kissing allowed?” Makoto asks suddenly with a slight blush. 

Sousuke gawks at him, “Really, Makoto? We’re going to be fucking each other and your concern is kissing?”

Haruka kicks him under the table and glares at him. “Leave him alone, Yamazaki.”

“Some people are weird about that!” Makoto defends with a pout, his blush darkening to include his embarrassment. It’s cute. It makes both dark-haired men want to kiss the brunet. 

 

Haruka squeezes Makoto’s forearm (it’s a really nice forearm; magnificent, really, and he can understand why Haruka can’t seem to stop groping it) in a reassuring manner. “Kissing is fine, Makoto. I don’t mind. But no rimming.”

Sousuke squirms in his seat. It’s a little disappointing that it’s being nixed but it isn’t the end of the world. He can live without it. “Does that mean blow jobs are off the table too?”

Makoto furrows his brows, “I don’t think one has anything to do with the other. Haru?”

Haruka frowns in deep thought, “As long as the condom stays on, I won’t object.”

That’s a compromise he can live with. Not that it was much of a compromise to begin with—he had no plans for _any_ of them doing _anything_ sans protection. Sousuke has always been a stickler about protection, always wearing a condom (and making sure his partner did too) no matter what the activity and he’s not about to stop now. 

Sousuke snaps his fingers as he thinks of another rule. “Oh, no nicknames. No… baby or shit like that.”

Haruka quickly and readily nods. He’s gone over this particular point with Makoto already. “Agreed.”

Now that the awkward silence from earlier melted away, rules and decisions are made quickly and steadily. 

“Also, everyone needs to shower before anything happens,” Makoto says, as if they wouldn’t if he didn’t say it out loud. “ _Thoroughly_.”

Sousuke pulls a face, “Well, that’s just having good hygiene.” He quietly thinks for a moment or two before asking, “Do we pull out? Or…”

“O-oh,” Makoto flusters, “Well, it… it’s really up to you, right? I mean… you’re the one that’s going to be…” he turns to Haruka in desperation, “Haru?” 

Haruka knits his brow, confused by the question. “We’ll be wearing condoms.” 

Sousuke chuckles, deep and darkly. “Ohh, you’d be surprised. People are very particular about that. ‘ _Too intimate_ ,’ apparently,” Sousuke air quotes. 

Haruka’s confusion only deepens with the explanation. Of all the hills to die on… people draw some weird ass lines in the sand. “Like having someone’s dick in your ass isn’t?” 

“Haruuuu!” Makoto buries his face in his hands, his voice reproachful. Haruka really isn’t being helpful.

Sousuke chuckles, finding enjoyment in Makoto’s mortified reaction, “So is it safe to assume that you’re okay with it?” 

Haruka doesn’t bother dignifying that with a response, instead turning his nose up and plowing straight ahead. “Anything else we should address?”

Sousuke leans forward, his elbows propped on the hard, wooden table as his hands dangle off the edge. Instantly, his posture draws their attention. “If at anytime before or during this, one of us is uncomfortable or changes their mind, we stop. _Immediately_. No questions asked.”

Instead of scoffing, Haruka nods gravely in agreement. “That goes without saying.”

Leaning forward himself, Makoto asserts vehemently, “No one does _anything_ without consent from everyone else. That is the only rule that matters.”

Satisfied that the biggest issue has been discussed, Sousuke nods and asks, “Is there anything else that we should bring up?”

Makoto clears his throat cautiously, “Um, yeah… So,” he clears his throat again, “this isn’t really something you go into completely uninitiated, Sou.” 

Haruka’s eyes light up in interest. “Right. Have you fingered yourself?” he asks matter-of-factly. 

Makoto, however, groans pitifully. There has to be a better way to ask these personal questions. There’s no need to be so _crude_. 

Sousuke tries not to laugh at Makoto’s over-the-top reactions, instead answering with a brusk nod. “And before you ask, yes, I have toys.”  

“Well, at least you’ll kind of know what to expect,” Makoto mumbles, his sun-kissed face still tinged pink.  

While Makoto is looking for a hole to crawl into, his boyfriend just sits there, calm as can be and unfazed by anything. “It’s not the same as having a real, live penis.”

Makoto flails at his words as Sousuke pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes, thank you, I’m well aware. That’s why I’ve been wanting my dates to fuck me.”

A dreamy, far away look clouds his cerulean eyes. Nothing good can come from that look… “I mean, there’s nothing quite like having a throbbing co-”

Makoto then turns really red. It’s an unnatural shade and he begins to worry that he’ll pass out. “Haru! Please, I think he gets it!”

Sousuke notices the twitch playing at the corner of Haruka’s mouth. His eyes narrow, part in disbelief and part in amusement. “You little fucker, you’re doing this on purpose!”

Haruka has the audacity to sniff haughtily, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Haruka isn’t fooling anyone. He knows exactly what he’s talking about. “You know exactly what I mean. You say outrageous things just to get a reaction out of him,” he points to a still blushing Makoto. Sousuke then turns an accusing finger at Haruka, “You’re a little sadist.”

Haruka reaches over and gently rubs Makoto’s earlobe, warm with blood. “Makoto enjoys it.” 

Makoto leans into his touch, inexplicably affirming Haruka’s claim.

Sousuke laughs dryly, “Great. I’m having a threesome with a sadist and a masochist.”

“You don’t have to. No one’s forcing you to,” Haruka shrugs, eyes gleaming. 

Sousuke scoffs at him, “Oh, don’t be smug. It’s not a good look on you.”

“Liar.”

Makoto slams his hand on the table, steering them back on track. “Guys, can we move on to the next issue?” His attempt at intimidation would be more effective if he weren’t blushing like crazy. 

“And what would that be?” Sousuke asks with an arched eyebrow. 

Haruka nods and takes the lead. “Right. Yamazaki, who would you like to do the fucking?”

Makoto face palms. _Hard_. He shouldn’t’ve looked to Haruka for this. Haruka does not know how to speak in euphemisms. Or rather, doesn’t see the point in them. “ _Haru_!” he hisses in agony. 

Sousuke finds all this to be incredibly entertaining. He knows of their ability to communicate without words but this is truly something else. “Why are you getting embarrassed for? I’m pretty sure that this conversation has gone so far down the rabbit hole that there nothing left to be embarrassed about.”

“There’s plenty to be embarrassed about…” he mutters bitterly. 

“You haven’t answered the question,” Haruka taps his fingers on the table. “Which one of us?”

Sousuke admits that he’s thought about this a lot since last night when they approached him about this. He kept going back and forth because both of his friends are incredibly attractive. It’s actually pretty obscene how attractive (and athletic)  _all_ his friends are. It’s an embarrassment of riches. It’s hot either way. 

“Makoto,” he replies after a quick pause.

Haruka smirks at Makoto, “Told you.”

Makoto slouches into his seat, pouting all the while. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Sousuke tilts his head in curiosity. “Oh, what, you’ve talked about this amongst yourselves?”

“We made a bet,” Haruka tells him. He doesn’t think Haruka can get any more smug. 

Sousuke cocks his head, incredulous at the revelation. “You made a bet on _my_ decision?”

“I won,” Haruka smirks annoyingly.

He stands corrected; Haruka most definitely can look even smug-er. He’s so smug that it pales in comparison to Rin’s smugness whenever he wins at rock-paper-scissors.

Sousuke huffs, “What did you win?” His curiosity gets the better of him.

“Th-that’s not something you should concern yourself with,” Makoto blurts out.

But that stutter tells him everything he needs to know. “ _Sex_? You made a bet _about_ sex _for_ sex? That’s not much of a bet. The two of you go at it like bunnies.”

“We do not!” Makoto objects vehemently.

But Haruka immediately turns around to undermine him. “Except, we kind of do, Makoto.”

Figuring that it’s his turn to break things up before they start bantering too much, which almost always leads to them banging loudly, he turns their attention to another question that needs to be asked. “Anyway. We should figure out where we’re doing this. I think my bed is bigger.”

“Only because you stole the bigger room,” Haruka says matter-of-factly. 

He knows that it’s just Haruka’s countenance, and he doesn’t say things solely to get under his skin, but it’s like every conversation he has with Haruka has the potential to turn into an argument. Why are they doing this again? “I need the space,” he scowls. Admittedly, he doesn’t do much to defuse the situation either.

“And Makoto doesn’t?”

“Okay,” Makoto puts his foot down—literally, “can we not fight? We are not doing this if you can’t get along.”

He takes a deep, calming breath. “Fine. I’ll make an appointment at the clinic for us.” 

Haruka turns to his boyfriend, “We need to do some shopping. We’re running low on supplies.” Tilting his head in his direction, Haruka asks, “Do you have any preferences?”

“What, like a lube preference?” he asks with a laugh. 

Haruka shrugs, “Or condoms. I don’t know how you live.”

Sousuke grins, just a little bit, “I don’t need anything fancy. Just regular silicone is fine.”

“No latex allergies?” Makoto asks, slipping on his shoes. Bless him for being so exceptionally thorough. 

Sousuke scrolls through his phone for the clinic’s number. “Nope. Latex away.”

Haruka cocks his head curiously, “Size?”

Sousuke takes a cursory glance at his crotch. “Guess,” he smirks with a wink.

Haruka rolls his eyes so hard it’s almost painful. “Extra small it is,” he smiles spitefully. 

His head snaps up at that. He rushes at the door and shouts futilely at their retreating backs, “Jokes on you! I don’t think they make it in that size!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Sousuke, I think that round goes to Haru, haha.
> 
> The last chapter might take a while. Gotta do a boatload of refining because there’s too many moving parts that comes with smut.  
> So why do I insist on including it in everything I write? Good question. I may have to rethink my writing process.


	3. The Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan gets implemented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, wouldja look at that? This chapter didn't take me as long as I thought it would. I'm already back working on _Winter in the City_ so hopefully, you can look forward to that soon. 
> 
> As for the conclusion of this, as John Raymond Arnold once said… Hold on to your butts.

Sousuke stumbles into the apartment in disarray just as Makoto and Haruka settle down to watch the newest ocean documentary. 

“Where’s the fire?” Makoto asks with an airy laugh. Sousuke looks like he ran a marathon. 

“No fire,” he replies smoothly. “You guys got your results back, right?”

“What results?” Makoto asks, head tilted. 

“What resu—your lab results!”

“Oh, that,” Haruka waves his hand dismissively, “We got those back last week. Where have you been?”

Sousuke scowls at the talk-back, “I work, okay?”

“And I had a swim meet in Singapore,” Haruka counters snootily, “What’s your point?”

“Nope,” Sousuke refuses to get riled up by Haruka right now. “We’re not doing this, Haru. I’m not arguing with you because I finally went to pick my results up and as I told you, I’m healthy. So, ha.”

“Great,” Haruka says blankly, “Do you want a gold star?”

 _I will not get riled up by Nanase_ , Sousuke repeats to himself. He likes it better when he’s the one doing the riling up. “Not. Today. Nanase, not today.” He stands by the arm of the sofa, waiting patiently. “Why are you guys just sitting around for?”

Makoto points to the television meekly, “We’re about to watch something.” 

Sousuke flicks his hand, “You’ve seen this, like, 10 times.” 

“Not true,” Makoto protests, “It’s a new documentary.”  

Sousuke shrugs indifferently, “You see one, you’ve seen them all.”  

The pushy eagerness finally dawns on Haruka. “You want to have sex.”  

Sousuke nods, because it was pretty obvious what he was getting at. “Yes. Yes, I do. That is why I’m standing here.”  

“O-oh, we’re doing this now?” Makoto questions with a stammer.

“No time like the present. Unless you’re really against it. But yes. You’re damn right we’re doing this now,” He crosses his arms over his chest, “I have spent the last two weeks holed up in my room, listening to the two of you go at it like a pair of horny teenagers with only my hand to keep me company. It was infuriating.”  

Makoto snickers, “Someone’s awfully eager.”  

Sousuke scowls, “Shut up and go take a shower.”  

Haruka, however, narrows his eyes, “I’m taking a bath.”   

Before Sousuke can say any more to him, Haruka is already squirreled away in the bathroom. “Wait—Damn it, Haru.” If Haruka takes a bath, he can spend hours in the tub. 

Makoto nudges his knee. “You really shouldn’t push him. He’ll push back twice as hard.”

Sousuke flops onto the couch in exasperation, “How the hell do you deal with him?”  

Makoto simply laughs, his laugh light and happy. “It’s because I love him.” 

The way Makoto says it slaps him in the face—reminding him that this is _Makoto and Haruka_. If soulmates were a thing that exists, it would look exactly like them. It makes him feel like an interloper. “Makoto, are you sure about this?”   

Makoto laughs again, shaking his head, “Don’t mistake my emotional outburst as me having second thoughts.”  

Sousuke still chews on his lip worriedly. “It’s just… it’s a big deal. For you and Haru… I know sex isn’t just sex between the two of you.” 

The greens in his eyes soften, his lids lowering, and Makoto quietly reassures him. “Haru and I will be fine. We love and trust each other. We aren’t doing this as some kind of quick fix to a failing relationship or something to spice up our sex life. There’s no ulterior motive. We just really don’t want you to go through life without knowing what it’s like to have a dick in your ass,” he jokes with a smirk.

Sousuke snorts, “Oh, so this is you being some kind of humanitarian?” 

“Exactly,” Makoto nods firmly, “You should be able to experience life to the fullest and if being fucked is something you want in life, then you should be fucked.”

“Look at you saying all that without blushing!” Sousuke teases, poking his cheeks. 

Makoto bats his finger away, explaining, “I only blush with I’m with Haru. He just has this ability to make me all… giggly and giddy. And you’re wrong. Sometimes, sex really is just sex. Even between me and Haru.” 

His shoulders ease, relaxing, “You actually want to do this, don’t you? Have a fucking threesome?”

“Yes.”  

Sousuke chuckles, shaking his head in amusement, “You’re a kinky fucker, aren’t you?”

Makoto cocks his head contemplatively, “Haru does call me a pervert.”

“I believe it.” 

Makoto chokes on a laugh, enjoying their banter. “Ha! Why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll check on Haru and meet you in your room.”

Sousuke nods, “Sure. See you in a bit.”

Makoto slips into the bathroom, Haruka submerged under the water and he shakes his head. “Haru? Are you okay?”  

Haruka peeks out of the water just enough to answer him. “Fine.”  

Makoto knows better than to accept that at face value. “I know you’re not. You already took a bath earlier. What’s wrong?” 

Suddenly, Haruka launches up from the tub and Makoto has to reach out to grab porcelain counter so he didn’t fall on his ass. Haruka’s arms twining and clinging around his neck, soaking the front of his shirt. His voice is muffled into his shoulder, “Promise me you won’t fall in love with him.”

Shocked that Haruka would even express such an outlandish worry over something that has exactly zero possibility of occurring, Makoto stutters, “W-what? Oh, Haru…”

“I _know_ ,” Haruka interrupts, “Intellectually, I know sex doesn’t equate to love but just promise me.” 

Makoto cradles him to his chest, kissing whatever he can reach. At times, Haruka occasionally grows grumpy and jealous and insecure when there is absolutely no need for it. These occurrences are rare and only happens when he spends too much time in his head with just his thoughts and no outlet. He fists his fingers into his hair, petting him reassuringly. “I promise, Haru, I would never. I love you and only you.”

Haruka sighs, his shoulders relaxing, and kisses his chest right over heart, “I love you too.”

His large hand skims down Haruka’s back and murmurs into his wet, sleek hair, “We don’t have to do this, Haru. I can go over there right now and call the whole thing off. Sousuke will understand.”   

Haruka shakes his head, nuzzling against broad chest. “You don’t have to do that. It’s not like that that. I’m just… needy, I guess.”

“I like it when you’re needy.”

“That’s because you’re a pervert.” 

Makoto laughs jubilantly. He pushes Haruka’s hair back from his face, “Wanna help me shower?”  

Haruka nods and Makoto hauls him up, helping up over and leading him under the shower head. Haruka takes his time scrubbing his back, causing an excessive amount of foam to drip and swirl down the drain. When he’s satisfied, he turns Makoto around to work on his chest but before he does, his eyes drift down, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“ _Pervert_.”  

Makoto yanks him into his arms, pressing a kiss on his nose. “What do you expect? You were rubbing all over me. I would have to be dead to not to have a reaction.” 

Haruka leans into him, all wet and warm, and whispers against his throat, “Do you want me to take care of it?” 

“Huh?”

“You’d last longer if you get off now, right?”

Makoto arches an eyebrow, “Is that what you’re really concerned about?”  

“Maybe I just want your cock in my mouth,” Haruka flicks his tongue, his breath against him hot and sultry. 

Makoto bursts out laughing. Delighted that Haruka is feeling better, he nods, “Well, I can’t say no to that can I?”

They don’t leave the shower for several minutes. 

Sousuke, meanwhile, showers leisurely. His rush and earlier enthusiasm waning after his conversation with Makoto. He goes through his usual motions of washing up and the not-so-usual motions of cleaning _elsewhere_. When he finishes, he aimlessly gets dressed and lies in wait for the others, drumming his fingers against his stomach. He checks and double checks that everything they could possibly need is within reach.   

His door smoothly cracks open, Makoto peeking into the room. “Sousuke? Are you ready?” 

Sousuke hops off the bed, pulling open the door and letting them in. “Yeah. Come in.” The door closes again with a click and awkwardness shrouds them once again. 

However, Makoto doesn’t let the awkwardness linger for very long. He nudges Haruka toward Sousuke, “Go ahead. It’ll be a while before I’m ready again.” At Sousuke’s inquisitive tilt of the head, he explains with a flush, “Haru got me off in the shower.” 

Taking matter into his own hands, Sousuke approaches the smaller man. “Haru?” he questions tentatively, “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Haruka nods stiffly. It’s not the most enthusiastic response he’s ever gotten but he leans down all the same, pressing his lips against Haruka’s and hoping his lips aren’t too chapped against Haruka’s impeccably smooth ones. Haruka tip-toes to meet him. It’s a rather nice kiss—gentle and kind of teasing, unlike any kiss he’s ever had before and not at all what he was expecting from Haruka. But then Haruka boldly slips his tongue into his mouth with ease, stroking the roof of his mouth and coaxing his own tongue to glide against the invader. 

Things escalate rather quickly after that brief acquaintance period. Sousuke curls his arm around Haruka as Haruka guides him back toward the bed, stopping when his calves hit the edge. They end up tumbling onto the bed, his bad shoulder giving a twinge of protest.  

Sousuke sucks in a sharp breath, head snapping back and pulling away from Haruka. “Oh, fuck. Shit,” he seizes up in pain. 

Haruka quickly untangles himself, scrambling off him. “Shit. Sorry.” 

“No, no it’s not your fault,” Sousuke shakes his head, grimacing. “I forgot to stretch it out.” 

“Can I do anything?” 

“Just give me a moment,” he throws his other arm over his eyes, trying to blink away the spots blooming under his eyelids. 

Makoto, the angel, returns with a bottle of water. Sousuke takes it gratefully, downing it in large, desperate gulps, and gingerly massages it as the pain dissipates.  

“Are you okay?” Makoto asks worriedly. 

“I’m fine.” Haruka looks at him, not believing it so Sousuke begrudgingly amends, “No, I’m really not fine.”  

The shoulder injury is a constant reminder of what he could have had. Every time it twinges with soreness, he’s reminded of what he has lost. He’s moved on, of course. He has a new dream that he loves but there are still moments of mourning and frustration that he can’t seem to get over.  

“But I’ll live,” he says truthfully.

Makoto sits next to him, his concerned face hovering over him. “Let me help. I do this with Haru.” 

Haruka helps Sousuke sit up. “He’s very good with his hands,” he informs him.

Sousuke snorts, he’s pretty sure that Haruka didn’t just mean the massaging.  

As an athletic trainer, Sousuke is perfectly able do this himself but it’s nice to have Haruka and Makoto take care of him. Even though they had wildly career paths, he and Makoto took some of the same physiological classes, making him more than capable to deal with injuries like his. After some standard stretches and a longer than necessary shoulder massage, Sousuke feels magnitudes better, leaving him relaxed and sleepy. 

“Better?” Haruka invades his field of vision, jarring him awake.  

Sousuke nods drowsily, “Much. Thanks, Makoto.” 

As if realizing they hadn’t yet, Makoto kisses him, his teeth nipping at his already swollen lips from kissing Haruka. He slips his hand under Sousuke’s shirt, fingers kneading his abs. They waste very little time after that, clothes tossed carelessly into every dark corner of the room, hands and lips roaming wherever they can reach. Makoto pulls back, content on just watching for now as Haruka and Sousuke make out enthusiastically. 

Haruka ends up on his back, Sousuke’s lips fastened on his neck. He traces the fine muscles bunched at Haruka’s torso, fingers dipping lower and lower. His hand lightly palms at his dick, trying to coax it to life, but no matter what he does or how he touches him, it stays stubbornly half-mast. 

“Wait, Sousuke…” Haruka gently pushes against his chest, “I… I can’t. Shit. Makoto.” 

Makoto is quickly at his side, smoothing his hair back, and rubbing circles over his hip. “I’m here. It’s okay, Haru, I’m right here.”  

Haruka curls into Makoto lap, burying his face into his neck, trying to catch his breath. “I don’t think I like sex unless it’s with you,” he murmurs faintly. He turns his head to Sousuke, “Sorry,” he peeks under his hair apologetically.  

Sousuke quickly sits up, the need to reassure Haruka burning at his chest. He reaches out before pulling back at the last moment, his arm dropping to his side uselessly. “No, that’s not something you ever have to apologize for. We said we wouldn’t do anything were not comfortable with, remember?” 

Haruka gives Sousuke a grateful smile. “I enjoyed kissing you though.” Sousuke smiles back and even Haruka has to admit that he has a really nice smile.  

“I enjoyed kissing you too,” Sousuke says, genuinely meaning it.  

Makoto kisses Haruka’s temple. Fingers glide over his ribs, noticing the muscles in his stomach clenching and twitching. “I have an idea. Haru?”

At Haruka’s nod, Makoto deposits him between Sousuke’s spread thighs, their limbs overlapping and both of their legs akimbo as Makoto settles behind Haruka. Sousuke stays frozen, staring in rapt attention at the way Makoto worships Haruka with his fingers, lips, and tongue. Makoto’s strong fingers trail down his neck, across his chest, stopping briefly to flick at his nipples, and then continuing on over the jumping muscles of his abdomen. 

Haruka on the other hand seemed to be in a trance; panting and gasping with each touch, pushing back against him for more contact, fingers curling into his thick hair in order to keep Makoto’s lips dancing over his neck. The two of them together are stunning. The way their bodies move together is mesmerizing and hypnotic. And before anyone knew it, Haruka is rock hard, pre-come beading up at the tip as Makoto’s hand closes around it.

Haruka’s earlier statement becomes glaringly truthful to all parties. 

Haruka is too far gone, not noticing Makoto nod to Sousuke. Surprisingly, he understands without words. Sousuke hands him the lube and carefully opens a condom. Makoto squeezes a few drops into the condom and carefully rolls it onto Haruka, silently instructing Sousuke to do the same. Makoto strokes Haruka through it all with his lube drenched hand, Haruka’s body straining under his attentions and Sousuke scoots closer until their cock touch, pressed flush against the other. 

The groan in Sousuke’s chest rattles in his throat, the same moment a content sigh leaves Haruka’s lips. _Fuck_ , it really has been far too long since he last had any kind of sexual contact because he can already feel his orgasm approaching. It would be infinitely embarrassing for him to come within moments of having another cock on him. He’s saved from that ignoble fate when Makoto takes both their cocks in his large, obscenely warm hand, squeezing the base and delaying release.   

Haruka’s eyes snap open with a gasp, the blues in his eyes so dark they’re almost black. They frantically land on Sousuke’s own blown pupils and he reaches for him, his fingers curling into his hair and pulling him toward him, their lips and tongues colliding deliciously. Sousuke swallows down every moan and returns it tenfold. Hesitantly, he wraps his hand over Makoto’s. He covers what small gaps Makoto was unable to cover by himself and jerks them in time with Makoto’s strokes. 

Haruka closes the gap, their chests practically plastered together. Haruka cups his swollen balls in his smooth hand, rolling them sensually as their orgasms rips through their bodies, spilling into their respective condoms. Makoto milks the two diligently until the two collapse in a tangle of limbs. Makoto gently peels them apart, their bodies hot and slick with sweat. Makoto slips the condom off of Haruka, ties it, and tosses it in the trash bin. He proceeds to do the same for Sousuke as Haruka staggers to the bathroom to rinse off the sweat and left over spunk still clinging to his dick.  

Sousuke finally catches his breath. Looking over at Makoto, he chuckles quietly. “I could have done that myself,” meaning the condom removal. 

Makoto just smiles kindly, “It didn’t look like you wanted to move.”

Sousuke doesn’t dispute that. “Haru?” he questions groggily. 

“Rinsing off.” 

Sousuke groans, moving to sit up. “He’s more anal retentive than I am.” 

“Nah. He just really likes water,” Makoto explains flippantly. 

Sousuke snorts with a laugh. “Must be rough. Being the third wheel to Haru and water.” 

“Eh. It’s worth it. You should rinse off too.” 

“Yep,” he rolls off the bed, grunting with effort, “I’m going.” 

Sousuke pads over the bathroom. Haruka left the door half open and slides in the shower behind Haruka. He was clearly enjoying the lukewarm water pelting his chest and shoulders. 

“Hey,” Haruka grouses at the interruption.  

Sousuke nudges him playfully, “Hey, yourself. Move over. I need to rinse too.”  

Haruka pouts, and damn him for looking so alluring. “I’m done anyway,” he sniffs, clearly lying.

Before he lets Haruka go, Sousuke hooks a finger around Haruka’s. “Hey, are we… okay? I mean, did I-?” he asks tentatively.  

Haruka squeezes his hand, eyes reassuring, “We’re fine. It had nothing to do with you. You’re hot. I’m just…” he trails off, unable to find the words to explain.

But Sousuke succinctly fills it in for him, “Makosexual?” 

Haruka wrinkles his nose and huffs a small laugh. “For a lack of a better term.” He steps out from the shower and nods, “I’ll let you finish here.”  

As fast as he can, Sousuke washes off. When he returns to them, Haruka already has Makoto pinned to the bed, his tongue down his throat. Haruka rocks against Makoto’s cock, nestled against the curve of his pretty ass. Sousuke swallows the lump in his throat, mouth growing dry from watching the two of them. He didn’t realize he was a such a voyeur until today. 

He isn’t sure if he should interrupt but Haruka seems to notice his hesitation and climbs off of a deliciously panting Makoto in favor of pulling him to the bed. He picks up where Haruka left off, straddling Makoto and peppering his face and chest with kisses. As much as he’d like to dive into his warmth, that isn’t the reason why his bed is unusually crowded today. No, he’s the one that’s supposed to be getting dicked and he _will_ get dicked tonight if it’s the last thing he does.    

While he was in the shower, Haruka had stripped Makoto of his boxers and rolled a condom on. His hand finds his cock easily, pressed hotly against his own, and squeezes him wantonly, groaning at the way his fills his hand. In short, Makoto is impressive. 

“Fuck, you’re big,” Sousuke mutters against his lips.  

Makoto knows this; Haruka has moaned about how big and thick he is enough times. Still, he looks down at himself and then at Sousuke. “I’m not that much bigger than you.”

Sousuke snorts. He’s well aware of his endowment. “Yeah, well, you’re not the one getting fucked by a giant cock, now are you?”

An obnoxiously roguish grin lights up Makoto’s face. “What? Worried I won’t fit?” He cocks his head at Haruka’s direction, “Haru takes me just fine. He’s able to take all of me.”  

Sousuke gapes at him, damn near speechless at Makoto’s delightfully foul mouth. “Are you seriously challenging me on Haru’s behalf?” 

“I’ll allow it,” Haruka interjects, kissing Makoto fiercely as a challenge to Sousuke.

Sousuke scoffs, “You fucking would.”

Makoto chuckles, his chest shaking with mirth. “Come on,” he coaxes, “let’s get you ready.”  

After some maneuvering, Sousuke winds up on his back, Haruka on his side, and Makoto between his legs. He can’t stop the flush from spreading throughout his skin (it’s involuntary!). He has never been in this position before and it makes him feel extremely vulnerable. He breathes through it though, trusting Makoto to be gentle in this delicate situation. 

Haruka passes Makoto the lube and gloves. Haruka had bought them along with another demand: “anything that goes up butts need to be covered—and that includes fingers.” Sousuke grimaces at the sound of the gloves snapping on. Haruka distracts him with more kisses, the sweeter ones instead of the demanding ones from earlier.  

Sousuke falls for it, letting himself get manipulated. He sucks in a harsh breath at a cool finger circling his entrance, teasing but not yet breaching.  

“Breathe,” Haruka advises against his lips and he breathes with Haruka, sharing air, slow and steady. 

Makoto presses at him, testing how much he’d give several times, driving him starved for more. His finger finally pushes into him, pausing when Sousuke flinches, Haruka stroking his sides to ease his discomfort.  

“You okay?” Makoto murmurs against his knee.

“Yeah,” Sousuke sucks in a breath, “Just… it’s different from when I do this.”  

“Better, isn’t it?” Haruka mumbles, flicking his tongue at his earlobe, “You can’t reach as well when on your own.”  

Sousuke isn’t sure if  _better_  is the right word here, at least not right now, but he keeps that to himself. He tries to convince his body to relax and it works but it only lasts until the next thrust. 

Haruka can tell how tightly wound he is and that is not a good way to be; not if he wants to be receptive of something more substantial. Haruka leans down to kiss him, distracting Sousuke from Makoto’s actions and focusing instead on Haruka’s mouth and hands. Said hands brushes over his cock. It has been steadily flagging from discomfort, but under Haruka’s attentive touch, it returns with a vengeance.

Haruka rolls a fresh condom over his erection and returns his attention to his prick. His long, slender fingers drifts over his cock, barely touching and almost tickling. It’s a maddening sensation, complete with Haruka randomly taking him in his hand more firmly and then backing off as he gets close to coming.

With Sousuke on edge, Makoto slips additional fingers into him, sliding in easier than before thanks to Haruka’s ministrations. Makoto curls his fingers in a come hither motion, stretching the tight walls and reaching for his prostate. He knows he found it when Sousuke’s leg spasms, accompanied by a hoarse shout.  

“Shit! Oh, _shit_ , Makoto…”  

“Have you never touched yourself here?” Makoto asks lowly as he gently presses down on his prostate again.  

“Not…” Sousuke swallows roughly, his tongue heavy in his dry mouth, “not like that.” It’s way fucking different when you have no control over the way you’re touched. 

Makoto is three fingers in and he’s successfully rendered the ‘ _big, beefy meathead_ ’ into a wanton, lewd mess. Sousuke instinctively pushes onto his fingers, trying to take them even deeper and growls in frustration when he’s unable. He doesn’t know if Makoto is taking his time because he’s being considerate since it’s his first time, or if he’s doing it to torture him.  

“Haru,” Makoto murmurs, his voice low and husky, and _so fucking hot_. Haruka pulls himself away from Sousuke, giving Makoto room to lean over and kiss him hard. “How do you want to be fucked?” 

Sousuke nearly chokes on his tongue. Nothing about this situation is what he would have ever expected out of Makoto. The gentleness, sure, but not the assertiveness—borderline dominating demeanor—the deep raspiness of his voice, and most certainly, not his language. If _this_ is what Haruka encounters on a regular basis, then he is a fucking lucky ass bastard because Makoto is sexy as fuck.  

Oh, right, Makoto asked a question. He should have thought about this ahead of time. They covered so many different topics and _this_ escaped their notice?   

“I suggest from behind. It’s easier to relax that way,” Haruka murmurs wetly at his neck.  

Haruka’s assessment notwithstanding, it just sounds so insanely hot that suddenly, yes, that is _exactly_ how he wants to be taken. “I like that. That sounds good.”  

Makoto nods with satisfaction, as if that were his preferred position as well. He gently pulls his fingers out, and air rushes out of Sousuke’s lungs in protest. Haruka helps get him in position, leaving a trail of kisses down his back. Sousuke grabs a pillow, hugging it as he lowers himself on his chest.  

Haruka and Makoto kiss a little sloppily with Haruka moving to discard the used glove. Makoto gently squeezes Sousuke’s ass, spreading him open and exposing his entrance. “Help me in?” Makoto instructs Haruka with a low murmur.

Haruka nods, coating his cock with plenty of lube. Curling his fingers under the crown, Haruka guides him into Sousuke. Sousuke gasps. He knows that when he’s on the other end, the head is always the most difficult and uncomfortable part to get through. He mirrors Haruka’s breathing, realizing that it’s more for Sousuke’s benefit than his own. He’s grateful for Haruka helping him through this. And even more so that he has someone as considerate as Makoto doing this. He isn’t sure if anyone else would have the kind of restraint that Makoto is showing. 

When the head finally breaches the tight ring of muscles, there’s a noticeable air of relief that rushes out from the three. Makoto stays stationary though, letting Sousuke’s body adjust to the intrusion. He cannot reiterate enough how thankful he is that Makoto is so patient, so gentle, so considerate.  

Haruka lies down next to him, pushing his sweat soaked hair away from his face. “How are you feeling?”  

“Full,” Sousuke unthinkingly blurts out. He feels his cheeks burn even more at his embarrassing admission.  

“Oh?” Haruka grins uncharacteristically, his teeth showing. “He’s not even all the way in yet.”  

For some inexplicable reason, Sousuke finds humor in it. He laughs, “Shut up.”

“Are you ready for more?” Makoto rasps, his muscles straining with effort. 

Sousuke gives them a determined nod and Haruka squeezes some more lube to the rest of his shaft. Again, thank goodness for these two because there is no such thing as too much lube. _Especially_ considering Makoto’s monster cock. Makoto pushes into him, centimeter by agonizing centimeter. Haruka breathes with him the entire time, rubbing comforting circles on his back until he bottoms out.

The gleam in Haruka’s eyes twinkling at him, “You’re full now.”  

Sousuke snickers uncontrollably, “Oh you little fuc-”  

Haruka shuts him up with a kiss and he forgets what he wanted to say. 

“Sou? You think you’re ready for me to move now?” Makoto asks in a choked voice. 

Sousuke glances back—the muscles in Makoto’s arms and chest tense, veins popping in relief as his Adam’s apple bobs with every thick swallow. This is what he wanted. He nods, “Yes.”   

Makoto expels a loud breath and gingerly pulls out, thrusting shallowly and grinding into him when he pushes back in. He pulls out incrementally; pulling out a little bit more each time and pushing back in just as leisurely. Before long, he’s moving with Makoto, moving faster and pushing his hips back to meet Makoto’s. 

Haruka sits on his haunches to Sousuke’s left, the smaller man’s curious fingers drawing random patterns over his wide back. The heat coiling in his gut _burns_ , radiating to his chest and limbs with the knowledge that Haruka is watching them. Sousuke groans. _Great_ , he thinks, he’s a voyeur _and_ an exhibitionist. These two are turning him into a degenerate. 

In a move that makes him question that perhaps _Makoto_ is the sadist, he pulls out completely, leaving Sousuke cold and empty. Sousuke whimpers, thrusting his hips back to recapture Makoto’s cock. “Give it back, Makoto,” he cries with a heave, “Give it back.” But Makoto’s focus is on his ass, his hole dripping with lube. “Makoto, please,” he sobs.   

“So desperate,” Makoto chuckles darkly.

“Makoto,” Haruka chides. “Stop teasing. I hate it when you do that.”  

“Liar,” Makoto smirks, “You love it.” He pulls Haruka to him, kneading his plump ass and pressing quick kisses in between words, “You love it when I turn you into a sobbing mess.”  

Haruka pinches his nipple, causing him to yelp. “Don’t be rude.”  

Makoto nips at Haruka’s lips. “Fine.” He rubs his cock head at Sousuke’s cleft, the tip catching at the rim. “Lemme back in, Sou.”  

Haruka spreads his cheeks apart, exposing Sousuke’s slick cleft. His entrance easily accommodates him, Makoto’s cock head sliding in a lot easier than before. Makoto continues the slow unhurried pace from before, frustrating Sousuke as his prostate barely get any attention. 

“Harder, Makoto,” he pants, breathless.  

So Makoto does, pulling halfway out and slamming back in roughly. He pounds into him, the curvature of his cock rubbing his prostate.  

“ _Oh, god_ ,” Sousuke harshly gasps, choking on the humid air. 

Unbeknownst to Sousuke, Makoto smirks, “No nicknames, remember?”

Sousuke splutters with laughter, “Oh, you ass. You got jokes?”  

“You’re the one that made the rule,” Makoto needlessly reminds him. 

“Shut up,” he gasps with a strangled laugh. “Faster.”

“Harder or faster, Sousuke?”

“Both,” Sousuke whines.

“Both?”

“That’s awfully greedy of you,” Haruka trails his hands over his shoulders.

“Please, Haru, please tell Makoto to fuck me harder and faster,” Sousuke begs, on the verge of tears.  

Haruka arches a perfect eyebrow, “What do I look like to you? A messenger?”

“Please,” Sousuke continues to plead, “I’ll do anything. Anything you want.”

Haruka thinks about it deeply, “Promise?”

“Yes!”

“Fine,” Haruka turns to Makoto, “Makoto, you heard him.” He runs his fingers down his spine stopping just short of where Makoto and Sousuke meet. “He wants you hard and fast.”  

Makoto licks his lips and leans over, panting in his ear, “You’ll have to help me out. Fuck me back.”  

And then he’s gone again. Makoto straightens up, almost pulling all the way out, leaving just the tip in his hot, tight ass, and staying perfectly still. 

Sousuke understands. How many times has he done this to his lovers? Sousuke slams his ass against Makoto, taking him hard and deep, crying out and moaning his name as their hips meet. Sousuke fucks himself on his cock until frustration creeps in. He’s been on edge for what feels like hours, Haruka and Makoto teasing him mercilessly, chasing an orgasm that refuses to grace him. But then Makoto grasps his hips, pulling Sousuke toward him and thrusts in just as Sousuke thrusts back. The heat in his stomach is dizzying; it coils and sings, signaling impending release.  

He’s a sweating, drooling mess. Sousuke doesn’t need to see himself to know he’s a sweating, drooling mess. He can feel it pooling underneath him. He must look like a disaster but Haruka doesn’t seem to mind; he slides underneath him, attacking Sousuke’s mouth with his lips and scoring his flesh with his fingers. He absolutely falls apart, crying Makoto’s name with a broken gasp, coming _untouched_ , coming _harder_ than he ever has when the belled head of Makoto’s cock grinds deliciously at his prostate. 

Behind him, he distantly hears Makoto shout. He thinks he’s come too but he’s too boneless and too fucked out to properly know for sure. Haruka helps ease Makoto off, discarding their condoms, and offering them water. Haruka is doing yeoman’s work and for that, he’s thankful. Sousuke feels bad that Haruka hasn’t has much attention but Haruka dismisses it.  

“I only like attention from Makoto anyway,” Haruka shrugs nonchalantly.

Sousuke forces open a sleepy eye, “You still liked kissing me though, right?”  

Haruka rolls his eyes. Who knew Sousuke required so much assurance? “Yes. Kissing you was nice. As was touching and watching you.” 

“You’re goddamn right,” Sousuke sighs drowsily, sinking into the mattress.  

“Remember when you said you’d do anything I want?” Haruka asks, breaking the comfortable silence.  

And that is how he ended up making grilled mackerel for Nanase Haruka for a whole month.  

It was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, damn, Sousuke. Shit got so real, so fast… This was just supposed to be smut! Where the hell did the angst come from?


End file.
